Chocolate
by Seemp Vruul
Summary: "Danna, aku mau coklat, un," Jemari mungilnya menarik-narik almamater seragam sekolah Sasori, membuat iris hazel Sasori pun terpaksa melirik pada sosok bocah yang baru genap berusia 6 tahun tersebut. Sasori tersenyum simpul. "Tunggu sebentar ya, Dei-chan," [SasoDei]. [SasoDei Day]. DLDR? Warning : Chibi!Dei, Shou-ai.


"Danna, aku mau coklat, un,"

Jemari mungilnya menarik-narik almamater seragam sekolah Sasori, membuat iris _hazel_ Sasori pun terpaksa melirik pada sosok bocah yang baru genap berusia 6 tahun tersebut. Di sana, iris _aquamarine_ si kecil tampak besar dan penuh harap, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tak akan sanggup menolaknya. Sasori tersenyum simpul.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Dei-chan,"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chocolate**

Disclaimer :

Naruto © 1999 Masashi Kishimoto

All rights reserved

Main Pairing :

SasorixChibi!Deidara

Warnings :

Semi Pedo!Saso, Shota!Deidara, typo(s), shounen-ai, garings krenyes-krenyes-krenyes, alur pasaran, AU, oneshoot, semi OOC, etc.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Lembayung sore mulai menampakan kecantikannya, menonjolkan angkasa yang kini mulai didominasi oleh warga jingga kemerahan. Alih-alih dapat menikmati sore yang cerah ini atau hanya sekedar beristirahat dari kepadatan dan kesibukan setelah seharian penuh menuntut ilmu, seorang pemuda bersurai _maroon_ ini malah diberikan tugas —well, tugas yang cukup mudah memang— oleh sang nenek tercinta, yaitu menjaga bocah kecil yang kini tengah bersamanya tersebut. Istilah lainnya sih,_baby sitter_ sementara.

Tidak terlalu merepotkan, toh anak ini tidak terlalu _hiperaktive_, awalnya. Ya, benar, sebelumnya, sebelum sang Akasuna muda itu memberinya mainan yang cukup menarik perhatian anak bersurai pirang panjang itu. Sebuah tanah liat plastisin.

Deidara kecil menatap benda setengah lunak setengah keras berbentuk beneka manekin tersebut yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Un? Ini apa?"

"Tanah liat plastisin, untukmu,"

Setelah —terpaksa— tersenyum ramah sekaligus menyodorkan benda itu, bocah pirang itu terdiam sesaat.

"**Jelek**, un,"

What the fu—

"... Tapi menarik, un,"

Untungnya, cucu kesayangan Chiyo-_obaa-chan_ itu berhasil menarik bogem mentahnya sebelum mengenai tepat pipi chubby anak itu. Dasar. Baru kali ini ada yang melecehkan karya seni maha dewa-nya.

Yah, setidaknya, Sasori dapat bernafas lega. Pasalnya bocah itu amatlah berisik, cerewet. Mungkin keberadaan benda berwarna putih itu dapat sedikit membuatnya sibuk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Danna, aku mau coklat, un,"

Sasori tersadar dari lamunannya. Ah, akhirnya Deidara mulai bosan dengan mainannya. Padahal, Sasori merasa baru saja dapat menikmati pemandangan di luar kamar pribadinya yang menghadap langsung ke taman kota, yah walau dari kejauhan.

"Coklat?" Sasori mengkonfirmasi ucapan barusan.

Anak laki-laki yang keperawakannya lebih mirip perempuan itu mengangguk antusias, dan matanya berbinar-binar, manis sekali.

"Un! Coklat, un!"

Tak ada salahnya memanjakan seorang anak kecil, bukan?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sambil kembali menikmati pemandangan sore itu, Sasori menggandeng tangan mungil Deidara yang berada di sebelahnya, berjalan beriringan menuju kedai cafe yang berada di sudut taman, tak jauh dari rumah Sasori. Tujuan mereka ke sana seperti permintaan Deidara, coklat.

"Hei, Dei,"

Yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Apa, un?"

"Kapan orangtuamu kembali?"

"Hmm..." Deidara kecil kelihatan seperti tengah berfikir keras. Sesaat, perubahan di wajahnya pun mulai tampak.

"Ah! Minggu depan, un! _Tou-chan_ dan _kaa-chan_ ada tugas dinas, un!" Jawabnya bersemangat.

What?! Demi apa?! Minggu depan? Jadi—

"Makanya, aku dititipkan pada Chiyo_-obaa-chan_, un,"

—Satu minggu ke depan ia akan menjadi _baby sitter_ eksklusif Deidara? Secara cuma-cuma? Gratis tanpa dipungut biaya?

"Begitu..."

Manik hazel itu memutar bosan. Nenek itu...

Sasori bersumpah akan membuang ataupun membakar segala peralatan pancing favorit milik sang nenek.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"_Saso-chan, nenek mohon~. Nenek sibuk dengan tugas di club,"_

_Hah? Apa? Club? Club Lansia? Host Club untuk nenek-nenek?_

_Sasori yang kala itu tengah sibuk dengan lukisan dan kanvasnya, menoleh. Menatap Wanita yang merangkap sebagai pengasuhnya sejak kecil dan neneknya tersebut. Sosok yang tampak tua termakan usia tersebut terlihat tengah... memelas? Ah, bukan, memohon sepertinya._

_Dan Sasori paham betul maksud tersembunyi Chiyo._

"_Kali ini ada apa?"_

_Diletakkannya peralatan melukisnya tersebut. Mencoba bersabar. _

_Tapi... Rasanya ada yang tak beres._

_Bukannya menjawab, sang obaa-chan malah tersenyum janggal, lalu berbalik, pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan sang cucu kesayangan yang masih melongo karenanya._

"_Nenek pergi~! Sampai jumpa Saso-chan~!"_

_Blam—_

_Suara bantingan pintu pun terdengar dari lantai dasar, bertepatan dengan suara (sok) manja neneknya dan jerit tangis seorang anak kecil._

_Tunggu, siapa itu?_

"_Eh?"_

_Dan bisa tebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_

* * *

**Flashback end**

* * *

Tanpa memberi _alert_ apapun, pergi begitu saja —dan sialnya, sampai saat ini belum jelas di mana keberadaan si nenek dan kapan ia akan kembali. Kenapa nenek-nenek itu bisa sebegitu menyebalkannya?

Padahal, kala itu, Sasori kelimpungan menghadapi bocah berambut pirang panjang itu. Bagaimana tidak? Tahu identitas dan orangtuanya saja tidak. Ditambah lagi, Deidara tak mau menghentikan isak tangisnya. Seolah melihat sosok Sasori dihadapannya seperti seorang _pedhofilia__—_yang belakangan ini sedang sangat populer kasusnya— tengah berusaha menggoda anak-anak. Katanya sih, "Kata _kaa-chan_, aku harus hati-hati sama om-om,". Hell.

.

"Kita sampai. Tunggu sebentar ya?"

Eh? Di mana Deidara?

"Deidara?"

Sasori pun panik. Setahunya, bocah itu masih menggandeng tangannya dan terus-menerus menatap plastisin-nya dengan wajah bodoh, menurut Sasori sih. Intinya ya tetap saja, **Deidara menghilang**.

"DEIDARA!"

Mau tak mau, anak itu adalah titipan tuhan. Tunggu, Deidara bukan anaknya 'kan?

Mengabaikan semua orang —terutama kaum hawa— yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja dan ber-kyaaa-ria dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya, Sasori terus berteriak memanggil nama sang anak asuhan, Deidara.

Bisa jadi masalah jika anak pirang itu hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Da-danna... Hiks... Hiks,"

Iris Aquamarine-nya berair, basah. Lalu diusapnya dengan kasar. Ia menatap orang-orang yang lalu lalang dengan takut karena tak ada yang dikenalnya samasekali. Tanah liat yang sebelumnya membuat dirinya dengan pemuda SMA itu berpisah —Deidara tertinggal jauh dari Sasori karena memungut benda putih itu—, telah hancur tak berbentuk. Dengan kepolosan anak TK-nya, ia menyalahkan benda tak bernyawa itu. Menginjak-injaknya dengan emosi.

"Hiks... Danna.. Un,"

"Ada apa adik kecil? Mengapa kau menangis?"

Seorang kakek, bukan, seorang pemuda bermata kelam menatapnya iba. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya ia pegawai kedai di sana, terlihat dari seragam _butler_-nya.

Ia tersenyum, meraih lengan Deidara, dan membawanya ke meja pelanggan terdekat.

.

"Jadi siapa namamu? Aku Itachi Uchiha,"

Deidara yang memegang teguh prinsip 'kata kaa-chan, jangan dekat-dekat orang asing,', menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Dei, un. De-Deidara,"

Itachi, pemuda asing itu, masih tersenyum. Dicubitnya pipi Deidara.

"Dei ya? Kau kesini sendiri?"

"U-un..."

Deidara memejamkan matanya dengan takut, berharap 'Danna'-nya akan datang menjemputnya dari orang ini.

"ITACHI!"

Baik Itachi maupun Deidara, sama-sama menoleh. Sang pemanggil menatap pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa matamu buta sampai-sampai tak lihat pelanggan yang menunggu itu?!"

"Tenanglah, Hidan. Aku hanya menolong anak yang terpisah dari orangtuanya,"

"Lalu, menggugurkan semua kewajibanmu, huh?!"

Mau tak mau, si pemuda bersurai gelap dengan garis-garis tanda penuaan―abaikan perumpaan barusan, terpaksa mengalah. Terlihat dari seragamnya, sepertinya ia adalah rekan Itachi.

"Baiklah, tuan penyembah Jashin. Kuserahkan anak itu padamu,"

―Dan pergi dengan dramatis dan air mata imaginer yang menghiasi pipi porselennya.

.

.

.

"Gadis manis… Datanglah ke kakak.."

"T-tidak mau, un!"

Mata pemuda bersurai perak klimis itu melebar.

Berbeda dengan Itachi yang terkesan lebih lembut dan perhatian, orang yang dipanggil 'Hidan' itu bertolak belakang.

"… Kau tak mau?"

Ia lebih―

"Kau ingin kucium?"

―Kasar dan memaksa.

Matanya tampak menyeringai. Entah apa maksudnya.

"… U-un.. To-tolong.."

Bibir Hidan mengerucut. Tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi akan mengenai bibir polos Deidara, sementara itu, bocah itu merasa ketakutan.

"Da-danna…"

.

"Bisa tolong kembalikan adikku?"

Buagh―

Pandangan hidan pun mengabur, sesaat setelah ia melihat sesosok bersurai maroon tersenyum kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Deidara kecil hanya menunduk, takut.

"Kenapa kau sampai tersesat begitu sih?! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!"

"Maaf, un,"

Sasori hanya mendengus.

Disodorkannya sesuatu kepada Deidara.

"Ini―Coklatmu,"

Iris Aquamarine-nya menatap Hazel Sasori.

Hening sesaat.

.

"Suapi aku, un,"

Sampai kapanpun, bocah itu menyebalkan ya?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**End?**

* * *

**E****pilogue**** :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya ampun, apa yang ia lakukan padamu?"

Sasori menatapnya khawatir.

"…"

Deidara asyik menyantap cokelatnya.

"Hei!"

"Paman mesum itu memajukan bibirnya kepadaku, un," ucapnya setengah manja. Lalu kembali melanjutkan mengemut cokelat berbentuk lonjong itu dengan antusias.

Deidara menatap Sasori.

"Apa itu, un?"

Entah apa yang terlintas dipikiran pemuda SMA itu, ia tersenyum.

"Sesampainya di rumah nanti, akan 'kuberitahu' dan 'kuajarkan' deh,"

.

.

.

* * *

**End (again?)**


End file.
